Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Nessa Telemnar of Mirkwood
Summary: Phil Lester was never a normal kid, but he never expected that he was a wizard. As he heads to this strange school for other kids like him called Hogwarts, he meets another boy his age, Dan Howell. Dan seems like a nice funny kid. Maybe friend worthy. Unfortunately, Phil and friends don't quite mix, but Dan is different. Could these boys possibly become friends or maybe even more?
1. Chapter 1

Phil's pov

I sighed. Family reunions are so boring. Don't get me wrong; I love my family. They just can be so...Irritating sometimes. I longed for my lion stuffed animal. It was the only thing that actually understood me. I could talk to it about anything, and it wouldn't judge me. Unlike _some people_. I smiled to myself.

"Philip, what are you thinking about? A girl?" My aunt asked teasingly.

"No. I'm thinking of my best friend."

"Oh. Who is that dear?"

"My lion stuffed animal." My aunt was silent. In fact, the whole room was silent. My family knew of my problem with making friends. The silence made me kind of uncomfortable.

"That's...nice dear." My aunt said, finally breaking the silence. My mom looked at me worriedly. She, along with most of the rest of my family, thought that I was maybe getting teased and bullied in school. I didn't exactly fit in with other kids. I never had. There was just something...different about me. Apparently being different isn't exactly a good thing in today's society.

It's not like I never had any friends. When I was younger I was part of a...gang I guess you could call it. It was called Kool Katz. Although when the only other boy left the club...all things went to hell. I ended up quitting the club (and loosing my shoes), but that is a different story. After that, I only really had one other friend...But he...Sort of...Isn't around anymore. It's so weird...Like...I can never see him again...My grades dropped because of it. I barely even managed to not have to retake the year. Not to mention the bullies.

Like I mentioned before, being different wasn't quite something to be proud of. And crying over a dead friend, even once, was not acceptable. Especially for a boy. Now I'm not trying to be sexist or anything, but those were the rules.

I've been bullied on several occasions. Most bullies stopped because something...weird happens whenever someone picks on me. Not just one particular thing. Many different things. Here, let me explain.

One time a few kids were pushing me around and laughing and what have you. I fell and injured myself and broke my glasses (which I was wearing because I had lost my contact lenses). They laughed and walked off, chatting cheerfully. I got upset. I wished warts would grow all over their faces. A weird wish, I know, but it came true.

As they were walking away, I heard one of them say, "What's that on your face?" To which the other replied, "My face? What's that on your face?" Soon enough warts were growing on all of the kids faces. They screamed and panicked, running around like lunatics.

This wasn't the only time something like that had happened. In fact, so many strange things happened to anyone who was around me, that people just started to avoid me altogether.

Anyway, we are getting off topic here. Back to the family reunion. Awkward silence, "that's nice dear," etcetera etcetera. Which then is followed by my older brother suggesting board games. We played board games for a few hours. Then there was a knock on the door.

My brother went to answer it. I listened to what was going on. Some woman was at the door. That was when I heard my name. I don't know how the woman knew it, but she knew who I was.

I was suspecting this may be one of those weird people that I randomly come across (I would give you a few stories on that but let's not get sidetracked again) or perhaps I heard her wrong.

I didn't. My brother was calling my name soon after. "Phil! It's for you!" I walked over to where he was. My brother didn't leave, but instead hovered near the doorway.

"...Um...Hi?" I awkwardly waved to the woman.

"OH! You must be Phil Lester!"

"Um...Yes?...And you are?"

"The owl didn't arrive? Dear me. It always was bad with directions. I am your a guidance witch to help muggle-borns adjust to wizardly ways."

"You're...a….what?" The woman chuckled.

"Philip Lester, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." I blinked, confused.

"I'm….what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessa:** My sincere apologies for not putting the disclaimer in the first chapter. I did it on wattpad but when I copied and pasted over here, I was going to have a different one but I totally forgot...Soooooo...DAN!

 **Dan:** Nessa Telemnar does not own the Harry Potter series or the danisnotonfire or amazingphil youtube channels.

 **Nessa:** Also this one is short because I've been having writers block, but it's better than nothing, right?...AND NOW ON TO THE STORY!

 **Dan's pov**

It's not fair. July was almost over, and I still haven't gotten my Hogwarts letter yet. I was doubting that I would ever receive it. I sighed and grabbed my computer, turning it on and laying in my bed. I was not sure how long I scrolled through tumblr. It could have been second; it could have been was a tapping sound. I looked around the room until my eyes rested on the window. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared back at me. An owl was tapping at my window. It cocked its head at me and gave me a look that said, 'are you going to let me in or what?' I scrambled out of my bed and to my window. I fumbled with the lock for a few seconds before throwing the window open. The owl had a letter attached to it's leg. I carefully detached it from the owl's leg and stroked the owl before letting it fly in. I saw the Hogwarts symbol on the letter.

I screamed. My parents ran into the room, panicked.

"What's wrong?!" My mom asked frantically. I showed her the letter.

"I-I think I got accepted!" She smiled, relieved.

"Well what are you waiting for, open it!" I grinned and opened the letter.

" _Dear Mr. Howell,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_ " I exclaimed excitedly. My mom smiled widely.

"Come on. Let's go tell your father."


End file.
